Aimee Matchlock
Aimee Matchlock is a non-player character that appears in Bravely Second: End Layer. She is a member of a minority tribe that lives deep within Florem's interior and she is also the keeper of the Hawkeye asterisk. She is said to possess the ability to communicate with the dead.http://gematsu.com/2014/09/bravely-second-protagonist-three-musketeers-more-detailed Profile Appearance Aimee is a 17-year-old girl with long white hair tied in two ponytails with a small braid that hangs in front, red eyes, and dark skin. She wields a large, white bird-shaped rifle called the Guncleaver. In the Japanese release, she has white painted markings on her skin. She wears a light brown bikini with a small skirt and has a feathered headdress in her hair. She is barefoot with black straps wrapped around her feet, brown armlets and pant-like cloth on her legs. She has a fur scarf around her neck. In the overseas release, she wears a brown cowboy hat with a single feather stuck in it and a brown tube top. She wears long light brown pants with a thick dark brown belt under a short light brown skirt and black boots. Personality Story Originally from Florem, Aimee lived in the Florem Gardens until she met Angelo OVO Panettone and tasted his pastries for the first time. Since then, she followed the patissier everywhere out of devotion. Having been deployed to Eisenberg as a distraction, Aimee takes over the Eisen Bridge and overwhelms the Shieldbearers. Prior to Yew Geneolgia's group reaching Eisenberg, having done the feat from the Eisen Bridge, Aimee sniped the youth as he and his friends were about to enter the Skyhold while it was anchored to Ancheim. After visiting Hartschild as Angelo was dealing with the populace, the group decide to deal with Aimee with Danzaburō holding her off while they use the Black Swords' secret pathway to sneak up on her from behind. But after Yōko is injured as a result, Aimee is killed in battle against Yew's group. However, despite her death, the message that Aimee placed on an arrow reaches Angelo to convince him to open a bakery. When Yew and his group use the SP Hourglass to go back in time to stop the kaiser before he could kidnap Agnès, it negated Aimee's demise with her believing her memories of her previous timeline as a strange dream. She helps Angelo open his new shop in the Florem Gardens, encountering Yew's group and having a rematch against them. Gameplay Aimee uses a guncleaver in battle meant to signify the likeness of her tribe's guardian deity. She utilizes a variety of abilities that allow her to imbue her bullets with elements, which is highly reminiscent of the Spell Fencer's 'Sword Magic' abilities. Creation and development Aimee was designed by Sword Art Online illustrator, abec. Voice Aimee is voiced by Mayumi Shintani in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey in the English version and speaks with a New York/New Jersey accent. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' ''Rise of Mana'' Other media LINE Aimee appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery BS Amy Render.png|Render (Japanese release). BS Amy Matchlock.png|Artwork. BS Amy Matchlock2.png|Artwork. BS Amy Countdown.png|Countdown artwork celebrating Bravely Second's release. BS Amy SS.png|Screenshot of Aimee in Bravely Second. BS Aimee Comparison.png|Aimee in the Japanese (top) version and Magnolia in the overseas (bottom) version. Scr BS bestiary 6.png|Aimee's overseas bestiary entry in Bravely Second. AimeeBestiaryJP.png|The Japanese version of Aimee's bestiary entry in Bravely Second Etymology Aimée, or Aimee, is a French feminine given name, translated as "beloved". It also incorporates a pun on the word "aiming" to refer to her specialty as a sharpshooter. The matchlock was the first mechanism, or "lock," invented to facilitate the firing of a hand-held firearm. This design removed the need to lower by hand a lit match into the weapon's flash pan and made it possible to have both hands free to keep a firm grip on the weapon at the moment of firing, and, more importantly, to keep both eyes on the target. Trivia *Aimee is the only asterisk holder in the series to have her appearance changed overseas. This change is likely due to controversies regarding real life historic and racial issues of Native Americans in the Americas, specifically that of their depiction in modern day culture and society. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer